Gods
by azazemon
Summary: The ninja of Naruto find themselves in the middle of a demon vs. god showdown! With Konoha helping the gods, and Orochimaruto with the demons obviously, who will come out on top? pairings inlcude: NaruxHina, SasuxSakuxLee, and more!
1. Chapter 1

**_A Holy Battle_**

Another day in Konoha begun as everyone got out of bed to get ready for the new day.

Naruto Uzumaki awoke and looked out his window and saw a tiny flicker of light in the sky.

What was so different about this light was that it stood out from the sun's light, and it seemed to be getting bigger.

Suddenly, he felt very hot, as though it was summertime again.

He looked down the street to see that everyone else had craned their necks at the spectacle in the sky.

In a flash, the light smashed into the ground, and there were two people standing on either side of the crater.

The left had sky blue eyes and light brown skin, wearing gleaming white armor and wielding a long white sword.

The right had blood red eyes and night black skin.

His armor was black as the shadow of a black hole,and his sword was a dark gray.

He seemed to be smiling at the other guy, then they began talking in a language no one every heard before.

The continued this for thirty seconds before leaping at each other with their swords glowing.

The clashing of their swords shook the entire town as these two fought as though they were the only ones there.

The villagers began to scurry away like roaches while the ninja of the village closed in on the rowdy intruders.

When the two split, they finally noticed the presence of the ninja.

"Hey! What's the big idea of coming in here and destroying our town!" Naruto yelled.

"Stay back mortal! This is no place for you!" The light looking one said in a calm voice.

"Come now Zaher. Let the boy run to his bloody death. I must say it would be a good diversion that would be most enjoyable." Said the other.

"Silence Zorc! You are my opponent and mine alone!" Zaher yelled leaping at Zorc.

More clashing along with buildings falling and they once again stopped at the center of the village.

All the ninja from the village then surrounded them and Tsunade appeared along with Jiraiya.

"All right that's enough! Now tell me who you two are and why you're destroying my village!" Tsunade said.

"If you think I'll take orders from a barking female mortal then you creatures are indeed trivial." Zorc snorted.

"Wanna say that again!" Naruto warned.

"My you're a hothead. Come child, let us see what you're made of." Zorc taunted.

Before anyone could stop him Naruto rushed towards Zorc and punch him in the chest.

The only problem was, that instead of punching him, he was repelled back.

"What the-" Naruto said rising.

"You mortals are indeed foolish, to think you can take down a god such as myself with a laughable punch. You should consider becoming a jester." Zorc said.

"Why you-"

"Naruto stop!" Jiraiya said, "This enemy isn't any normal foe, or being for that matter."

"Right you are my friend." Zaher said "He is Zorc, god of the final rest."

"What's that supposed to be?" Sakura asked.

"When one passes away, they go through three realms before coming to the realm of final rest. In this realm, the virtuous and holy rest while the wicked and brutal must forever fight one another, unable to die or stop, for all eternity." Zaher answered.

"Focus Zaher!" Zorc roared as he charged towards him.

Zaher blocked just in time, but wasn't spared from the magnitude of the charge.

He flew through three houses and the fourth one collapsed in on him.

He darted from the wreckage at such an incredible speed Kakashi's sharingan almost missed it.

Zorc seemed to anticipate this move and was ready for it.

He merely flicked his sword and parried Zaher's attack.

He then pushed his sword forward and knocked Zaher back into more houses.

Zaher didn't rise again, and Zorc began to laugh.

"What made you think a young, inexperienced god such as yourself could beat a veteran like me? Your father was a fool to entrust his godhood into you Zaher. You are weak, just like your family. They all fell to my sword, just like your father before he died and passed his power to you."

He turned his back and said, "You aren't even worth killing."

Sasuke saw Itachi as Zorc for a minute and clenched his fist.

"I killed them, just to see how strong I was."

As he talked, Sasuke heard Itachi's voice in unison with his.

"If you do wish to kill me one day, hate me, despise me. Surviving in such a manner as this, by all means flee. Cling to your wretched existence."

Without realizing it, Sasuke was charging towards Zorc with Chidori.

Zorc didn't block his attack, but let it hit him.

Sasuke's hand went straight into his chest, but Zorc gave him a fanged smile.

What Zorc didn't see, was Zaher charging at him with his sword.

Zaher, with the same uncontrollable anger as Sasuke, delivered a blow so powerful it sent Zorc sprawling.

Then, he disappeared in a flurry of black feathers.

'No!' Zaher thought. 'It was a fake.'

"That was close." Zorc said from behind them both.

He elbowed both Sasuke and Zaher, and they flew into the brick wall of Konoha.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled running towards him.

"That was a cheap move mortal, you shall pay dearly for it."

Zorc began to advance on Sasuke with his sword drawn.

Sakura then got in front of Sasuke with her kunai raised.

Zorc stopped, surveyed this one, and let out a loud, long, laugh.

"You think you can stop me? You, you skinny little broad! You shall be nothing but an appetizer for my sword."

WHAM!

A large hammer smashed him on the side of his face.

He flew into the Hokage mountain and looked into the eyes of his attacker.

"Dad?" Zaher said stunned.

The man in front of them had the same eyes and armor as Zaher, but he weilded a giant sledgehammer.

"It's been a long time brother." He said to Zorc.

"Ah Janus, you survived." Zorc said unhappily.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A friend in Death_**

"Zorc, you should know better than to backstab me!" Janus roared.

They leapt at each other and caused a massive shockwave that caused a ten foot radial crater where they met.

Their fight tore through the buildings of Konoha, much to villager's dismay.

"Mother always loved me more!" Zorc roared as he struck his brightly glowing sword towards Janus.

"You selfishness and arrogance is what made father turn you into a demon!" Janus roared back, landing a blow on Zorc's left side.

Their fight didn't last as long due to the damage being done to the terrain.

In mid leap, half of a house fell upon Janus, disrupting his charge.

Zorc saw the opportunity and took it, driving his blade into Janus'chest.

"NNNNOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Zaher yelled, finding strength from some unknown source and running up to Zorc.

Zorc kicked him square in the chest, sending him flying back into the wall.

He stared into Janus' eyes, a fanged smile wide as a banana on his face.

"Goodbye brother, your presence has been most unwelcome in my life. I am ecstatic to snuff it out."

He gave his sword a firm twist to the right, and Janus' body became limp.

"DDDAAAAADDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!" Zaher screamed as his father's body fell to the ground.

With the bright red blood of a god still on his sword, Zorc tore open an oily portal and jumped in. Before the portal closed, he turned and locked his eyes on Zaher's. He took his sword, and licked some of the blood off and smiled at Zaher.

Zaher jumped up and ran at the portal, but it disappeared and he stopped where it once stood.

Consumed with rage, his eyes soon fell upon the crumpled heap that was his father.

He slowly approached his body, tears streaming down his face.

Sasuke and Naruto both exchanged looks and, along with Sakura, started to slowly approach him.

He sensed them coming and lashed his sword out at them.

"STAY AWAY!!" he yelled with a face full of tears.

"Hey, it's alright. We're not here to hurt you." Sakura said softly with a small smile.

It started to rain.

"No you don't." he whispered.

"Having the people you love torn away by someone you thought was family. Yeah. I know how that feels." Sasuke replied with clenched fists.

"How would you know mortal?" Zaher spat.

"My older brother Itachi, who I idolized as a kid, slaughtered my entire family and clan." Sasuke said with an active Sharingan. "Since then, all i've ever wanted to do was find him and annihilate him for it."

"Come on, we'll help you." Sakura offered.

"There's nothing you can help me with. Zorc is the God of two planes now that he has killed my father." Zaher stated.

"Well we can still try!" Naruto yelled.

"How, when even my father couldn't stop him?" Zaher asked in despair.

cue Naruto Theme song(I swear this is getting too corny even for me, and I'm writing it!)

"Don't worry, we can beat him if we all work together!" Naruto stated confidently. "When we work as a team there's no opponent we can't beat!"

"As corny as Naruto's speech is, he's right. Are there other gods who can help us out?" Kakashi asked.

"There are as many as 45 gods, as well as the Universal One." Zaher stated.

"Let's get you inside and talk about what we need to do." Tsunade said.

"No. I can't leave my father."

"Don't worry, we'll clean him up and give him a proper burial." Tsunade reassured him with a smile.

They showed Zaher to a room where he could dry off.

He removed all his armor and had only black skin tight pants on.

Sakura and Ino knocked on the door four times.

"Come in."

They both entered the room and were a bit speechless at his perfectly toned body. (purrrr)

"Sorry about my arrogance towards you all today." he apologized and snapped them back to reality.

"With a body like that who cares." Ino said.

"What?" he asked.

Sakura quickly put a hand on Ino's mouth and said "What she meant to say was that it's all right and stay as long as you want."

"Thank you. I am very grateful towards your hospitality."

Sakura and Ino weren't listening. Their eyes were still going over his perfect body and trying to picture what was beneath those black tights.

"Hey, what are you two doing here?" Kakashi asked appearing behind them.

They snapped back to reality in an instant.

"Oh, we were just checking him out... I mean checking up on him." Sakura said bashfully.

"I'm sure you were. Now run along you two, we have business to discuss."

"Come on Kakashi! I wanna know too!" Naruto said from behind him.

"For the last time Naruto no!" Jiraiya said.

"Come on!"

"No!"

"Come on!"

"NO!"

"PPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

"You can't keep that up."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE yes I can EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

"All right!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE all right! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

"You can stop now Naruto."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE I wish I could but I'm stuck EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

"So, who is this Universal One?" Tsuande asked.

"Well, I've never seen his face, but my father spoke of him. He said that he was the god of all gods, the top of the food chain. He said that no matter how powerful any other god became, they still couldn't take on the Universal One because he controlled everything. My", with great pain, "uncle, Zorc, thought that the story was full of shit, and decided to grow strong enough to take him out."

"Do you know where there are any other gods who could aid us?" Jiraiya asked again.

"Only one, but I don't think you'd want to meet her."

"Why?" Kakashi asked.

"She's the goddess of insanity, and...my godmother, not literally, more like the one who would take care of me if my parents ever died."

"When can she be here?" Tsunade asked.

"No doubt she's already caught wind of my father's death, so tomorrow at the least."

"And at the most?"

"Tomorrow...evening? She is a god. Are you sure you want to meet her?"

"What could be so bad?" Sasuke asked.

"If only you knew. But you'll find out tomorrow."

"Then tomorrow it is." Tsunade said.

Everyone but Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and Ino exited the room.

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Ino seeing the distant look in his eyes.

"Are you feeling better?" Sakura asked tentatively.

He gave a short laugh that sounded faked. "yetah."

"You don't have to lie to us." Naruto joked.

"I'm not lying."

"You just lost your father and from the sound of it your family. I doubt you're even thinking straight." Sasuke said.

Zaher gave a deep sigh.

"I just know I came home to see him holding his sword to my mother's throat. He killed her right in front of my eyes. Even my younger sister didn't escape his madness. I just...lost control and charged at him. I didn't care whether or not he chopped me up in one swing. I just wanted to make him suffer. Eventually the fight came here. I am sorry. I didn't mean to obliterate half of your town."

"Don't worry. You aren't the first." Ino said trying to lighten the mood. It failed.

"Well if you ever need someone to hang around with for a good time, I'm your man!" Naruto declared pointing at himself.

Zaher gave a small chuckle, "You have a lot of energy for one so young."

"How old are you?" Sakura asked.

"In the language of your realm...16."

_Oh, young and studdish. We've hit the jackpot_! Ino and Sakura thought secretly.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Enter Insanity_**( _Is your aunt like this?_)

The next day came faster than everyone thought.

All the villagers and ninja eagerly stood outside to witness the arrival of a full-grown, something thousand year old guard. (The villagers were outside because they were still rebuilding.)

Zaher was the only one with a worried look on his face.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she's fine!" Sakura said happily.

A large spiral of black smoke, accompanied by shapes of wailing faces rose from the ground.

Fire of all shapes and colors, dark and creepy, came after the smoke.

Then there was a 'poof'...and no one was there.

Everyone looked flabbergasted.

Zaher put his hand on his forehead and looked down in embarassment.

"Where is she?" Someone asked.

There was a clapping noise coming from behind Zaher, followed by the appearance of a very thin and pale lady wearing a long, and I mean _long_ purple dress. Her eyes were wide and bloodshot, as though she hadn't slept in...decades. (In case you're wondering, she hasn't. 200,000 years to be exact!)

"Wasn't that lovely?" she said in a creepy-happy voice.

Everyone took two steps back. One for her appearance, two for her appearance.

"Hi! I am the Goddess of Insanity, but you can call me Looney!" she giggled.

Everyone took another two steps back. There was enought room for her and Zaher to salsa dance now.

"I felt the death of Janus, and I am here to help. I've already called up Drea and Dravis."

"Oh god no." he breathed.

"Oh Zaher, you shouldn't be ashamed of your family. I admit I am a little crazy-"

"A little?" Sasuke whispered to Kakashi, who nodded his head in reply.

"and Drea is a bit of...a bitch. But we still love you."

"You can actually know when you're loving someone as opposed to torturing them?" A villager joked.

The whole village (save for the Naruto cast burst out laughing.)

"WHO SAID THAT!!!" she whipped around, eyes red as blood. The sky coincedentally turned black at that moment.

Everyone went quiet.

"I was only joking." came a small, scared voice.

"Oh, okay!" she said happily. The sky turned sunny.

Everyone took another step back.

"Um, Looney?" Tsunade asked tentatively.

"Yyyyeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssssssss?" she said gracefully turning around, but elbowing Zaher on his side.

"Perhaps we should discuss how you plan to defeat Zorc."

"Oh yes! Of course, of course."

She created a portal to a world that _looked_ very soothing and calm.

"We can discuss this in the world of Schitzo."

"Innnnntresting." Neji remarked.

"Come one and all. I can tell from your village that you _must_ be looking for some relocating."

"That's alright auntie. You shouldn't waste your energy like that. Besides, some of the people are so injured they can't walk into it." Zaher recommended desperately.

"Nonsense! We'll just move the earth!"

"WHAT!!" came from everyone's mouth.

In a matter of five seconds, a large tremor opened, the whole village landscape slanted, and everyone fell into the portal.

"See! It's just that simple!" she said dusting her hands, with no apparent evidence that they were ever dusty.

"Goddess of Insanity through and through." he breathed.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." he added quickly.

(_Is your aunt like this? No? Didn't think so. If she is...wow_


End file.
